<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Presence by TeapotsPotatoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339460">Divine Presence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes'>TeapotsPotatoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I've Tagged Them Both Cause They're Like-The Same Guy, Implied Sexual Content, Other, The Gladiator Era? I Don't Know How To Refer To It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Father, being a general presence instead of a physical form, tends to meditate on his thoughts and his mind goes to the Marine and Samur. Going to watch over the two, he just finds them fucking. And then thinks about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/The Seraphim | Samur Maykr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! But I've never had any experience with writing sexual content, ha ha, so it's all implied.<br/>And, Ancient Gods showed they had some sort of relationship, please, just let me believe.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is such an open and beautiful thing, yet it’s so constrained. These Makyrs’, these sentinels, such powerful creatures but the only thing they desire is to hold power over eachother. But this creature, this ‘Marine’ as Samur refers to him, shall change that. He is not of this world, he’s already so powerful, and he uses this power as he bites and scratches his adopted comrades for the joy of the Makyrs’. But you’re glad the Samur is so caring towards this creature, mending his wounds and protecting him from the Khan Makyr, his kindness will give the Marine power, a power even you could not understand. But the Khan Makyr, you never intended for her to be like this, but she’s such a desperate angered creature, but you suppose all ruling creatures do it for the good of their kind, you know she had good intentions but she has truly forgotten your original message. That’s probably the reason Samur despises her so, ranting about his troubles with her, at some points he begs you to take control but you cannot. But you’re sure the Marine is a fitting distraction, he did want to speak with you again though, something about-<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Samur’s limbs appear to have wrapped themselves around the lower torso of the Marine. He grits his teeth and makes several breathy noises as Samur’s claws dig into the malleable flesh of the Marine’s chest. His limbs inch ever downwards towards the Marine’s drooping lower armor.<br/>
Hm. You suppose all lower creatures give into carnal desires, perhaps their closeness has allowed for such?  The two curl into each other as hands inch downwards and the grips grow tighter. The Marine makes a noise. You previously didn’t believe Samur was one to do as such, always agitated and not truly focused on the relations of it all but more of your plan. But as you can clearly see their lips are making contact, what an interesting usage of Samur’s own lower limbs. Could Samur have the same desires, you did give him at least some sense of humanity compared to his fellow angels. Is that why he’s so attached? Caring for lesser creatures is a common trait of the more humane, but these desires, have they been in him all along? Though Samur is quite large compared to the Marine they’re both ill fitted for the small shabby cot in which they’ve layed themselves upon, in the dark cobblestone room the Makyrs’ have provided for the Marine. You hope that they’re doing causes relief? Is relief the best term to describe this situation that you have come upon? You hope it is for both of their sakes but it’s really quite embarrassing. That is besides the point as, ah. They appear to have gotten even more rigorous with their, motions. Maybe you should take leave, that would be the polite thing to do. You’re glad they at least have each other, and this situation… you hope it stays that way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>